Just one day
by Rosiana
Summary: The next morning, Cobra was shocked to see his friend, Cuberos. She turned into a human girl after she drank a strange potion he gave. What will he's going to do since she's a girl now? Cobkina, oneshot. Before Nirvana arc.


**Just one day**_  
_

It was sunny day as always.

The Oracion Seis took a day off in every weekend.

Included Cobra and Cuberos

Usually, they went to city to take a walk for a while and sometimes bought a food supplies for themselves.

As they went to the marketplace, he could hear someone called him.

"Young man, do you want to buy these potions?", the shopkeeper said.

The man took a looked at the strange bottle of potions...

"...It's only a potion"

"True of your words. But, these potions may can change anything", he explained.

"Anything?", Cobra looks naive.

"That's right. It can change anything at all. There are many kinds of potions. So, choose it carefully"

The man looked at the potions back.

Some of them, had different kind of potion.

Seconds later, he found a good potion. Or maybe it might turned bad..

"...I take this", Cobra said.

"That would be cost 10, 000 Jewels"

He pay and left the city since his work is done.

However, he had no idea why did he bought it.

Is it for fun?

Well, he obviously like making fun of people. That's how he is.

After he ate his dinner, he went back to his room with Cuberos and sat on his bed.

Cobra kept held and looked at the potion he bought.

He didn't knew who will he going to give..

He then looked at his pet.

"So.. do you think this potion will work?", he asked her.

The man didn't knew who will he ask. Only Cuberos he had.

The python was only hissing.

Even though he didn't knew what on earth she's trying to say.

"Sometimes, I had a bad feeling about this...", he mumbled.

Cuberos hissed again as a replied.

"Do you want to try?"

She nodded.

She had no idea why did she just accepted it.

Cuberos will do anything to make her master happy, of course.

The man gave her a drink by put on the top of potion in her mouth.

The snake started to drink.

Like a baby.

He sighed. _I hope there's nothing bad happened to Cuberos..._ he thought.

After she finally drank it all, Cuberos looked at him.

"How did you feel?", he asked.

.

.

.

.

For a moment, she gave a cute sneeze which makes Cobra almost laughed.

...Almost.

_I guess the potion didn't work... How foolish I am to buy this..._ he thought.

"Guess it didn't work, huh?"

Cuberos hissed.

"Geez, wasting my money to buy this. I thought this thing may can change you an awesome monster like a dragon", Cobra said, lied down on his bed.

His pet hissed again and looked down because she's started felt depressed.

The man seen her and smirked.

"Well, it's not your fault because of this", he said, petting her. "I guess this thing may can only worked for humans", he continued.

"Don't worry about it...", he said, his forehead went to touch Cuberos' head.

_I only wish that.. she could be a human just one day..._ he thought and suddenly went to sleep.

The next day...

Cobra woke up early today.

Because he could hear something that was disturbing him.

"Oi Cuberos. I told you to stop snoring", he mumbled.

...There was no responding.

But he still could hear it.

Yet, the voice looks different than usual he heard.

As the man looked on his right side where his pet always sleep...

It wasn't Cuberos actually.

..Or maybe...?

It was a young petite girl. She had a violet hair with a round head.

A real girl sleep beside him while held his arm.

A moments later, he made a WTF face.

He now realized that, the potion was actually worked.

It turned Cuberos into a human.

A human girl?!

He doesn't know what will he do once the girl woke up.

_Is this really Cuberos?_

_So then.. Cuberos really _is_ a girl..?_

While he thinking too much about his pet, the girl was groaning and opened her eyes.

As she get up, she went toward to his master.

But, the worst part of it is...

"O-Oi!", he exclaimed, and his face became red.

He forgot that she actually completely naked.

"D-Don't come near on me!", he shouted, tried to find his coat to cover her body.

However, the girl was silent only.

After he finally put the girl on his coat, she remained silent and stared at him.

Not even a word she said.

Could it be that she had no voice?

All she did was staring at him again.

_Geez... this is so troublesome.._ he thought.

"O.. Oi... is that you? Is that really you, Cuberos?", he asked.

She remained silent.

Doesn't know what to say.

_She's not.. Cuberos?_ he thought again.

"Then.. where is she? Where's Cuberos? My pet snake?"

"Kina!", the girl was finally replied.

She looks like she was very happy.

Her voice was so sweet and cheerful.

But Cobra started remained silent after he heard her replied.

"..Kina?"

_So.. that's it? That's her answer? Kina..?_, he thought.

_What happened to her, anyway? Is she really Cuberos? Did the potion changed her like that..?_

There were so many things he needs to know.

The girl's replied will be the same word of 'Kina'

Cobra kept staring at her.

He could hear it.

She want to do something.

Something that's looks weird.

The girl went toward to him and tried to hug the man.

He thought that, Cuberos was still act like she still a snake...

Cobra suddenly blushed. He didn't felt nervous if Cuberos was a snake, actually.

But for this human girl..

He looks like he didn't knew what to do to her.

He couldn't possibly hit the girl.

_Man.. how can I take care of her if she's really a girl? Guess there's only one person who can help me..._ he thought.

After he took a shower and wore his usual black T-shirt and a crimson pants, he and the girl went to see _her_.

But, before they met, Cobra and Cuberos as a girl approached to Racer.

"Hey Cobra. Where did you found that little girl?", he asked.

The girl felt scared and nervous, tried to hide from her master's back.

"Are you blind or something? That's Cuberos", Cobra replied.

"Really? How come did she turned to human?"

"Well..."

"Oh, let me guess. You just kissed her like a princess and a frog, right? How adorable. You can even be a romance guy, huh?", the blondie said, laughed.

Cobra quickly grabbed Racer's racing suit.

"Repeat those words again so I can crush your nose", he said, with a creepy voice.

"Hey.. I was a half joking alright? Don't crushed it like the last time...", the blondie said. "So.. how did she turned to human, anyway?"

"How should I know. Maybe it's because the potion I gave.."

"Potion?", Racer repeated. The two men looked at the girl. Which, makes her a little bit confused.

"I'm going to ask that bitch. Maybe she can help her..", Cobra said, left with Cuberos.

_I don't think she would help her since Angel hate her though..._

As Cobra and Cuberos entered the woman's room...

Angel looks like she had a bad mood today.

"What do you want?", she asked harshly.

"I know that you're really hate Cuberos.. but do you know how to turn her back to snake?"

"Hmm... So she turned into a girl, eh?", Angel stared at her. The girl felt nervous. Her body started to shiver.

The silver-haired woman then smirked.

"Well, even though I hate her sometimes, but maybe I can help this girl turned back to the way she was", she replied.

"That's great, then", Cobra said, feeling glad that she could help him.

"Kina!", Cuberos said.

"I've heard that you gave her a potion from the marketplace, right? You need to stay with her until for a day", Angel explained.

"Wait, so that's mean I had to go and spend times with her for 24-hours?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"Well.. I never been with a girl you know that", he mumbled.

"Huh?! Hey, aren't you a man? You should know about it"

"Yeah.. But how can I possibly spend times with her since she's a human girl?", the man said, took a looked at Cuberos.

_I kinda feel bad for you sometimes.._ Angel thought.

The woman sighed and called Cuberos' name. "You need to take a bath and changed your clothes"

"Kina..?"

A few hours later, the petite girl was finally took a shower and changed the clothes. Thanks to Angel, she make a clothes for a good size of her.

But her clothes was similar as Cobra. And she didn't even make a coat for her.

"What should we do now, Brain?", Racer asked.

"We can't let her join with us to unseal the Nirvana. She looks like she doesn't know anything"

"Well, it can't be help then. We need to take a day off again..", their leader said.

"Tomorrow, we will continue on our mission", he continued.

"Kina...", Cuberos mumbled looked at the clothes she wore.

"Did she actually like it.. or hate it?", Angel said.

"Well, she obviously didn't knew anything since her life had always be a snake"

Racer sighed. "How long will she turned to normal..?"

"Like I said, 24 hours"

The girl turned her head to the right until to the left.

It's like she want to find someone.

Later then, she finally found him.

She quickly ran off to Cobra and hug him so he won't leave her anymore.

The man remained silent and took a glanced at her.

She seems like she was very happy to be with him.

He didn't knew what to do now..

Racer and Angel then patted on Cobra's shoulder.

"You know, it would be best if you spend times with her right now"

"Yeah. I'm sure that she will turn into a snake in no time. In fact, you can take a day off again"

After the crimson-haired man heard his not-so-call- a friend, he looked at the girl again.

_Well.. maybe they're right..._ he thought.

Cuberos was smiled only.

Cobra and the girl went out from the fortress to have a little fun.

"I've always been wanted to know.. isn't Cuberos is a human?", Angel said.

"Who cares. I think this looks much better than she was a snake", Racer replied. The woman kept silence only but took a glared on him. "But, if she became a girl forever, I bet Cobra and Cuberos will become a good couple"

A moments later, Angel stomped on the blondie's shoes as hard as she could.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For making me jealous"

Meanwhile, at the city, Cobra and Cuberos went to take a walk like a date.

Sometimes, he felt a little annoyed about her.

He likes Cuberos.

But he only likes her if she's a snake.

The girl became closer and closer to him.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Look, Cuberos. I know that you like me, but can you at least stop holding me all the time?", he begged.

"Kina...!", she hissed.

Cobra sweating and continued walked. _It can't be help... Cuberos won't stop doing this.._ he thought.

"Young man, would you like to buy something for that girl?"

He took a look at the shop and they sold so many kinds of accessories for a lady.

The man then looked at Cuberos and kept wondering..

_Even if I buy something for her, will she like it?_

The girl looks confused since Cobra had kept looked at her for a few minutes.

"Cuberos, do you want something at the shop?", he asked.

"Kina!", she replied.

"So.. is it yes or no?"

"Kina!", she repeat the same word.

_I guess it means yes or no, eh?_, he gave her a smiled. _Maybe I'll buy something for her a good one..._

After he bought something at the shop, a green ribbon, he tied on Cuberos' violet hair.

Cobra went to try to see her a new appearance.

She looks even more cute and innocent girl.

"Kina..."

The man's face became red and gave a face palmed.

_Dammit.. she's too cute_

Cuberos looks at him confusely.

A moments later, she pulled Cobra's shirt, which made him looked at her.

She kept staring only without a word.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

The girl then sat on the ground.

Cobra looks confused about her.

"What's the matter with you?", he asked again.

"Kina!"

For a little while, he finally realized.

_Don't tell me she want to pee?! This can't be happening! How am I going to send her to the ladies' room since I am a guy?! _he thought.

The girl stared and looks confused.

After she went to the ladies' room, Cobra and Cuberos went around to the city again.

Not long after that, she could see a kid ate a candy.

Which, makes this little girl want to eat too.

The man saw everything.

_Geez... what should I do..? I don't even brought an extra food for her.. and I don't have any money anymore. What should I do?_

He took a glanced on her and had a good idea.

"Do you want to taste my poison dragon breathe?", he said, turned his arm into a poison dragon.

"Kina...", she said, feeling amazed about him.

"Co-Cobra! You can't gave her a poison?! She might get sick!", Racer said, appeared out of nowhere. "You know, you should have treat her like normal person.", he continued.

"Look, like I said, I didn't knew how to take care of her as a girl, alright?!", Cobra said, scratched his face without a reason.

"Well, you should need Angel's help. She knew everything you know."

The man glared to him deathly. "I don't need her help. All I need is only to know on how to turn Cuberos back to herself. I can do it by myself", hissed. "And I don't to hear that bitch anymore, alright?!"

"O.. Okay.. Okay...", Racer sweat droppings.

"Cuberos, let's go and eat at the restaurant so we can.."

Before he finished his sentences.. he saw she held a rat.

She tried to eat it, Cobra kept stared only. "**CU-CUBEROOOS!**", he shouted.

After Cobra had face so many thing it's all because of his friend, they finally went home and get some rest.

"Geez.. what a day...", he muttered, lied on the bed.

_Women are really troublesome, sometimes.._ he thought, take a look on Cuberos.

It looks like she already sleep.

_I wonder.. how long am I going to take care of her while she's a girl..._ thought again, tried to poke her round face.

She suddenly rolled over to him.

Which, makes him shocked and almost tried to blush.

Later, he sighed but smiled to her.

"I guess is not really that bad, eh Cuberos?", he petting on her.

The girl smiled to him and it's like she had a good dream about him.

_I'm glad you have a beautiful voice as a girl..._ he started to close his eyes...

The next morning..

As Cobra woke up, he smiled to her since Cuberos was finally turned back into a snake.

He was happy that he got to hear her voice.

Of course, his prayer really is want to hear his friend's voice.

However, he want to hear again.

Hear those sweet voice. And the word of 'Kina'

The man wanted to.

The only way to make his prayer answered, will be achieved Brain's goal.

And so that day, they were on their way to find the Nirvana.


End file.
